Course of Fate
by Mrs. Took-Brandybuck
Summary: This is the story of someone who doesn't know about her past, that goes with the Fellowship to find out some about it, and the decisions she may take for the elves' sake
1. Prologue

Well this is my first fanfic so please tell me the truly truth. I'm not a native speaker so any grammar or spelling mistake please tell me , and I don't know if this would be what you call a Mary-Sue (actually because I don't have the certainty of what that means anyway if someone could explain.) Well, know to the story .  
  
Intro This is the story of a girl named Edhelwen she really doesn't know how her past was , she grew at the Shire until she was 10. There she lived with her mom and dad (by the way her mom was a kind of hobbit but was a bit taller and her dad was an elf). In the Shire she lived happily with her friends Frodo, Pippin, Merry and sometimes Sam (but he thought she had something wrong because no hobbit would talk to her family only does guys who were friendly with almost everyone). She moved from there because her mother was killed by a shadow and short after her dad took her to Rivendell when her grandpa lived (Elrond) , but, after a few years later her dad died of an infinite sadness because Lily didn't lived anymore , years passed an there's where our story begins.  
  
One morning Edhelwen was in her room in Rivendell thinking about the Shire her friends and all that she have been missing when Legolas entered  
  
"I have seen you thinking a lot in what were you thinking?, in fact I have a surprise for you" ,  
  
"It doesn't matter Legolas is nonsense I was just thinking about my happy childhood days",  
  
"and don't you want to know the surprise?"  
  
"I don't think it would make my life happier but, come on tell me"  
  
"Well, your biggest dream will come true"  
  
"Frodo is coming?,"  
  
"yeah indeed "  
  
"! Don't believe it, but why are they here ?,, you know I used to think of Frodo as my childhood love"  
  
It didn't fell quite fine for him because he founded her so lovely and sometimes felt he loved her.  
  
"Well it's a very big story, one day you'll know, they are here for the council"  
  
She just kept thinking when she heard some voices of the halflings coming  
  
"it must be Frodo" she thought, so she ran and saw that it was true she was breathless Frodo had become a cute hobbit , she started shouting "Frodo, Frodo" he stared at her and saw that it was Edhelwen the girl he haven't seen in almost 20 years . They started telling their stories of 20 years it wasn't much for an elf but it felled like eternity . When they catched up , he finally told her why he was there in Rivendell ,  
  
"You know Edhelwen Bilbo had a ring and know it's mine, I have to take it to Mordor and destroy it "  
  
"You have the one ring?"  
  
"yeah I guess so"  
  
"I'll go with you if you ask me , I couldn't live thinking I have just lose you for the rest of my life"  
  
He felt a little shocked she was actually telling him that she felt something for him?, he have always thought of her as his love of his life.  
  
"So, answer me Frodo, I don't mind if the quest claims my life"  
  
"Ask Elrond or Gandalf I can't decide"  
  
Arwen came and interrupted them "hey it's dinner time ", So they went. 


	2. Decisions Made

Soon after they finished their dinner they all went to their rooms, except two who? It might be obvious of course Edhelwen and Frodo. They didn't sleep a minute that night but they sometimes thought of someone watching them but, they didn't mind.  
  
A new day and the council of Elrond happened they decided to create the Fellowship of the Ring (we all know who are they), But then.  
  
"Grandpa, is there any place for me?"  
  
"Edhelwen , I don't think it's the right decision you know you must stay here at Imaldris with me and Arwen, she is staying she doesn't care of letting Aragorn go"  
  
"But she sees him almost everyday I haven't seen them in 20 years , come on"  
  
"Well in that case, wait for our answer"  
  
"gee Legolas, why do they don't want me to go?", I'm not a child anymore, well maybe for elves I am but for hobbits I'm not, I have to go"  
  
"maybe you should stay you don't know if there's an specific reason for you to staying"  
  
"Well, if someone tells me who was my grandma and grandpa maybe I should get it, you know I'm ain't stupid and I know that somehow I have an important role in all the elves' life, you don't want me to die why?, I know you know"  
  
"Even if I knew I wouldn't tell you"  
  
"OK, I'll be in my room"  
  
"Only if she knew" Legolas kept thinking.  
  
Days passed until an answer was given, she might be useful after all, she is the chosen one.  
  
"My child you may go"  
  
"Are you sure?, this isn't a joke right?"  
  
"No my child tomorrow all the Fellowship will leave"  
  
She couldn't sleep indeed elves don't need sleeping , but it was quite and adventure for her and the most important she will be with Frodo.  
  
Legolas liked that, at least he would see her, and would try to win her heart.  
  
"well ,goodbye grandpa, I swear I will take care of myself and of the ring bearer and thanks again"  
  
"Go, Gandalf will be with you always"  
  
She always thought Gandalf was very caring for her , she always loved thinking of him as the grandpa she hadn't had in the Shire, she also kept thinking about she was a Took , she had Pippin's nose and there was a very strange relation between Pippin's family and her, they sometime look at her as a lost relative.  
  
"Time to go now, common Frodo and Legolas , and you 3 too, you are my family you know"  
  
"What the heck that means, she feel I'm her brother? If that's true she feels the same way for Frodo so I don't have to care about that, I remember her in Mirkwood playing at the creek she just looked."  
  
"Legolas, Legolas I'm talking to you, help me with my horse you know I'm not as skilled as you and be a gentlemen for the Valars' sake!"  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"I forgive you"  
  
"Hey, Frodo well' ride the same horse"  
  
"That's fine for me"  
  
"How he'd become so unexpressive it might be the ring, but when I see his blue eyes there's no regret about anything"  
  
And so they went with their journey. 


	3. Whispers in the Snow

Disclaimer: All is from the gifted mind of Tolkien.  
  
  
  
Fifteen days after their departure they founded themselves in a snowy landscape, at last they had finally get to Caradhras.  
  
"I don't like this" Sam said  
  
"Well my dear Sam I remember the Shire and there almost never it snowed I knows it's better a cozy bedroom by the fire, but it ain't this"  
  
Gandalf kept walking when at last he said:  
  
"This is what I think it had to happened , Saruman lays his power here too"  
  
"I feared that too"  
  
Suddenly, more know kept falling and some noises were heard  
  
"Are that Saruman's whisper, is he casting us a spell Gandalf?" Boromir asked  
  
"Maybe he's calling the dark spirits of the mountains"  
  
"Don't be silly Edhelwen that can't be"  
  
"And what do you know about it Legolas?, I know you think you are Mr. know it all, but I think it's better if we ask Gandalf about it"  
  
Legolas felt so pissed off about her attitude, he didn't think of himself of a "Mr. Know it all" but he just thought there can't be some mountains' dark spirits.  
  
"Everybody get a shelter where you can, more snowing falling!"  
  
"What's happening Legolas?"  
  
"The mountains are forcing us to get down of Caradhras , and it'0s better if you stay safe Mr. Frodo Baggins"  
  
"Stop talking him like that , he has a great weigh on his bag you know, so please stay calmed"  
  
"I didn't mean that , I just ."  
  
"Stop arguing you fools, Legolas and Edhelwen, there's no time for it "  
  
  
  
When Gandalf stopped complaining , more snow kept falling it was time for making a decision.  
  
"Frodo it's your decision, we keep on this way trough the mountains or we go the other way"  
  
"What's the other way Gandalf?"  
  
"Through the Mines of Moria , there we'll be treated as kings by Durin"  
  
"No, I just won't go that way that would be suicide!"  
  
"why do you say that Legolas?"  
  
"Just there is no way to return safe from there Edhelwen"  
  
"So cousin in what way are we going?"  
  
"I don't know Pip, what's the safer way Gandalf?"  
  
"I agree with Gimli , it we'll be safer there , unless the Balrog"  
  
"It's better if we go down the mountains and there think about a solution"  
  
"I agree with you Edhelwen, let's go down"  
  
"So..who's with me and Merry?"  
  
There was a little discussion on what to do but the finally decided to go down the mountains and find a solution for the snowy problem.  
  
While everyone was having something to say Edhelwen started to think the way Legolas sometimes sees her, she feels something mysterious in his eyes..  
  
"he's sometimes nice, he's sometimes not"  
  
But there was something she admired on him, she didn't knew what it was nor liked to think about it , instead she looked at Frodo  
  
"he's more like me , if only I had a hobbit size.."  
  
When he noticed her staring at him, he made up his mind about Caradhras.  
  
  
  
"Now I know what to do, let's go through the mines of Moria, I don't think it could be worse than this"  
  
"if that's what you decided we should all follow you "  
  
So all followed Aragorn orders and went on to Moria, Caradhras had won, it had defeated the fellowship. 


	4. Someone Missing

Disclaimer: See chapter 3  
  
Gimli walked besides Gandalf he wanted so madly to see the mines before anyone else. The only safe path was the one which leaded by the Siriannon river, Gandalf had forgot where it was so they were a little lost.  
  
Suddenly Gimli went a bit further and yelled them to hurry they fpund to Moria at last.  
  
They went on trough the valley and found the stair to the walls of Moria.  
  
"well, we are here at last where people of the elven and dwarven races lived happily together"  
  
"If we aren't anymore friends it isn't fault of the dwarves"  
  
"Nor of elves"  
  
"Please Legolas and Gimli stay friends for a while we need your help"  
  
"We'll try Gandalf"  
  
Sam had to leave Bill behind, he was very sorry for it.  
  
"Do you feel fine Sam?, I know what is to lose a beloved being"  
  
"I'm ok Edhelwen thanks"  
  
"Gandalf where are the doors to Moria?"  
  
"The doors of dwarves weren't made for everyone to see them when they are closed Merry" Gimli answered.  
  
Suddenly something started shining by the moon's light.  
  
"What does is says ?" Frodo asked  
  
"Speak friend and enter"  
  
"And how are we supposed to enter?"  
  
"By answering the riddle of course"  
  
"Let's wait there's nothing else to do, hey Legolas may I speak to you?"  
  
"Yes , Edhelwen was is it?"  
  
"I've been thinking about my past, and the I remembered Gandalf saying something about a legend of someone who could change the elves' fate, and I was wondering if you don't know something about it or if it has something to do with me"  
  
"I know about the legend , it is said that someone will be sent from Valinor with the greatest power in all Endor, it is supposed that she may save the elves from returning to Valinor or to destroy the curse of the three elven rings"  
  
"And may I be included in that stuff?"  
  
"Well I guess you in that case should be a maiar , which you aren't or.."  
  
They heard Gandalf shouting of desperation.  
  
"What is it Gandalf?"  
  
"I do not know the answer to riddle my girl"  
  
"Well in that case may I ask you something?"  
  
"Of course"  
  
"Am I related to a maiar or something like that?"  
  
"I do not think so dear"  
  
"Do you know my grandpa?"  
  
"I once met him, he was a nice guy"  
  
"Did you know I consider you my grandpa?"  
  
"I've noticed that, I have cared for you since you were a child"  
  
"You'll never leave me right?"  
  
"no, and if somehow I'm not near you please remember I'm here" pointing to hewr heart.  
  
"hey I know the answer for the riddle!"  
  
"What is it Frodo?"  
  
"How do you say friend in elvish Gandalf?"  
  
"Mellon" and the gates opened.  
  
They all entered Moria founding it very dark, so Gandalf lighted his stick.  
  
Then Boromir noticed some dwarves' skulls,  
  
"This is not a palace this is a huge tomb" he said  
  
"Great, this is just great"  
  
"Edhelwen please stay calm, would you do it for me?"  
  
"Yeah Frodo"  
  
They continued walking when they found themselves lost.  
  
"I don't know the way to get out of here" Gandalf said  
  
So they just sit down.  
  
"Frodo haven't you noticed that something stinks and it's constantly watching us?"  
  
"It's Gollum, don't be afraid of him he is harmless"  
  
Nor Edhelwen nor Frodo felt relieved, so they just cuddled.  
  
Then Gandalf remembered the way out. The walked when they found a hall, there they decided to spend the night. Soon Frodo found out that there lied the rests of Balin as it said "Here lies Balin Lord of Moria" when Gimli started crying. Gandalf found the records of his last days when the fellowship heard some noises.  
  
"I think those orcs are still here" Edhelwen said to Legolas.  
  
"they are getting closer" And Legolas started looking for some ways to defend themselves.  
  
Soon the room was full of orcs, Legolas fought, and killed most of them when the cave troll entered and attacked Frodo.  
  
"Frodo , NO!" Edhelwen shouted. There in her feet Frodo laid with no signs of life. "He's dead, my beloved hobbit is dead, Frodo please don't leave me."  
  
The he started moving "I'm all right I have this mithril Bilbo gave" Everyone cheered.  
  
"We have to out from here through the bridge of Khazad-Dum hurry!, before more orcs come for us!"  
  
The reached the bridge, and were almost safe when the Balrog appeared  
  
"I'm so tired for this, I'll have to fight it" Gandalf said.  
  
The bridge started falling apart and there was no way that Gandalf who was the last to cross the bridge.  
  
"You shall not pass" Gandalf said to the Balrog, soon after the bridge fell aprt and Gandalf with it.  
  
"NO" Frodo and Edhelwen cried at the same time.  
  
"you promised me you'll always be there, Gandalf come back"  
  
"Let's go Edhelwen we have to continue" Aragorn told here.  
  
They were save at last but now with one member less . 


	5. Time of Truth

Disclaimer: See Chapter 3  
  
"I'm afraid we may not stay here" Aragorn said, "What are we going to do without you my dear Gandalf"  
  
"We must hurry before orcs come here and take revenge, to the woods of Lothlorien" Legolas shouted.  
  
"We're going to see my grandma"  
  
"I don't want to get you mad milady but me, Gimli the dwarf won't enter those bewitched forests".  
  
"Oh, come on.."  
  
"There's no time to argue to Lothlorien!"  
  
And all the fellowship went to Lothlorien as Legolas said.  
  
Once they entered , they heard some noises  
  
"orcs here?" Frodo thought.  
  
As they went more into the forest Legolas and Edhelwen saw someone hiding.  
  
"Haldir is that you?" Edhelwen asked the lf.  
  
"Ehelwen you have returned to this land you are always welcome, as well as you Legolas but whom are with you, please present yourselves".  
  
Everyone presented, and agree to pass while Gimli had to be always in sight of Aragorn or Legolas.  
  
When Edhelwen saw her grandmother Galadriel with amaze,  
  
"She's full with grace and wisdom I hope someday I may be like her" She kept thinking.  
  
They all ate dinner and talked for a while with Galadriel and Celeborn everybody was amazed of such a beautiful forest most of all the hobbits. Edhelwen was interrupted from her amaze because Galadriel wanted to talk to her.  
  
"Edhelwen my child would you come with me for a walk?"  
  
"of course grandma I will be very glad to".  
  
"So how is everything been there in the Shire?"  
  
"you know I haven't been there since my mother died"  
  
"And you would like know something a bout it don't you?"  
  
"yes, if only I could know something of my past I would be much happier"  
  
"First, there are some thing you should know, for you have so much power in you waiting to be unleashed"  
  
"What?"  
  
"my child you must choose between your two kinds , me as an elf would prefer for you to choosing the elven kind , cause we depend on it"  
  
"What?, why?. I don't understand a thing"  
  
"it's all I have to tell you, your grandfather is.. was a man of great wisdom and power your mother couldn't inherit it because of being half of a lower kind, but you have the blood of the first born, you are chosen one"  
  
"Who was my grandfather?"  
  
"I can not tell, I have told you too much"  
  
"What's a chosen one?"  
  
"Nor that can answer, all I do can tell you is to think your choices"  
  
"but grandma.."  
  
But Galadriel had left.  
  
She returned where the fellowship was, she noticed Frodo wasn't there but, didn't care, she had so many thing in what to think, and felt so much sorrow for Gandalf.  
  
"Edhelwen are you fine?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm all right but, please Legolas help me think"  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"What's a chosen One?"  
  
"Someone in the legends, the one who may break the eleven rigs curse"  
  
"So that's me , I'm related to a maiar, and that's why I have to chose my kind"  
  
"Why do you know that?"  
  
"so you knew it didn't you?, you've been lying to me , you've always know where do I come from why Legolas, why"  
  
"We only wanted to protect you, we didn't want you to know what was your fate"  
  
"I have no fate I chose it"  
  
"Who were my Grandparents Legolas you must tell me"  
  
"A big story a really big one, it's better if you know it when you are home"  
  
"I don't know where I belong to.. "  
  
"All right, your grandfather was an istari, a man of great wisdom, traveled all around Middle Earth trying to protect it from evil doing that is when he found your grandmother, she was Violet Took , sister of Belladonna Took, Bilbo's mother she was a hobbit. All the shire was shocked about Violet so they forced her to leave the Shire with her baby girl, she had nowhere to go and found a little cottage unseen from most of the world at the frontier of Buckland, there your grandfather visited and saw his daughter grow Lily. Elrond sent his son Elrohir your father, to take care of them. Lily grew up and became a beautiful grown up of her own kind and your father fell in love . They married at Rivendell it was quite a feast, I was there, they decided to live at the Shire, a few years later you were born, the elven kind realized you were the one. Sauron knew that, and found a way to kill you , but you are enchanted, instead your mother was killed by the shadow, the ret you know it"  
  
"Who's my grandfather?"  
  
"Gandalf" 


	6. Mirror Mirror

She was shocked.  
  
"Gandalf my grandfather, I've always felt like that, but now he's dead" She thought and started crying.  
  
"I know it's hard for you but, please understand, because if you knew it you could be not so free.  
  
"And now you think I'm happy Legolas? I know who my family was and who has been always, I thank you for that"  
  
"You don't have to.I"  
  
"Just leave me alone"  
  
Days passed until her sorrow was almost gone, something told her grandfather was still alive.  
  
It was the day to leave, but before Galadriel has to show something to Frodo.  
  
Frodo and Sam were talking when they saw Galadriel was approaching, she didn't say a word, but showed them the way.  
  
She took them where her mirror was and said:  
  
"Sam wait here for Frodo"  
  
She continued walking now with Frodo only.  
  
"I know it's so much weight , so I'll let you see trough my mirror , it will show you what you have to see"  
  
Frodo looked and he only saw some hollow rock.  
  
"Frodo what do you see?"  
  
The hobbit was amazed he saw his friends at the Shire, everything has a tragic end. He being frightened get off feeling Sauron and ran looking for Edhelwen.  
  
"What's wrong with you Frodo?" She asked.  
  
"I saw through the mirror"  
  
"yeah my grandma likes it, what did you saw?"  
  
"I prefer not telling you".  
  
Aragorn and Boromir arrived telling it was time to go.  
  
"All, arrange your things we are going first thing in the morning"  
  
Finally it was morning, and when they leaved Galadriel gave a gift to each of them being Sam and Gimli the most grateful. She gave Frodo a star's light without knowing the importance that it will have.  
  
The sailed the Anduin, Frodo and Edhelwen were in the same boat, Frodo noticed her sadness.  
  
"Edhelwen are you still sad?"  
  
"Shouldn't I?"  
  
"I don't know, you never knew who were your grandparents , nor where you come from, you didn't knew Gandalf was your grandfather , is like if you never knew it"  
  
"It's different, I just have hope"  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"I don't know it's just a feeling, I think Gandalf still lives, he told me before entering Moria , that he will always live in my heart, where I see him"  
  
"I hope so, for everyone's sake"  
  
Aragorn interrupted them from other boat  
  
"This are the vestiges of the antique kingdom, the Argonath"  
  
Everyone was amazed  
  
"We'll spend here the night" Boromir said  
  
"Edhelwen , I feel something is after us"  
  
  
  
"It couldn't be ..." 


End file.
